


Notice

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Leaves, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: “I'm on my side.” Harry tells her, watches and her eyes snap to his and he smiles sharp and just a hint feral. “Which when you think about it, 'Mionie just means that I'm not with you.”





	

\---

“So what,” Hermione asks angrily, “you're on their side now?”

Harry rolled his eyes at her outburst, only seeming to anger the witch further before he replied with a snort. “Of course not.”

He watches with interest as she seems to relax slightly, building herself up to her own argument, hair frazzled and eyes disapproving.

“I'm on my side.” Harry tells her, watches and her eyes snap to his and he smiles _sharp_ and just a hint _feral._ “Which when you think about it, 'Mionie just means that I'm not with you.”

Hermione pauses for a moment, his answer taking her off guard for just a moment before she's searching through her memories, her collected knowledge for a response.

Harry waits, amused as the witch in front of him struggles with an answer she wasn't expecting. He found it funny that she thought him so predictable, so easy to read.

Harry would protest Hermione's assumptions about him but the fact that he no longer cares for her opinion about him may have played a part in his silent observation of her now. He had found himself tiring of the wizarding world and not just as of late, it had always struck him as odd that they would look to him to solve their problems, look to him to lead _the light for_ their _greater good._

Harry always knew that he would be pushed out of their society one way or another, he was just chose to leave before they had a chance to turn on him.

\---

 


End file.
